What If
by firestar91
Summary: We all know the story of Naruto, the Leaf's most hard headed, unpredictable, knuckle-head ninja. But what if Naruto and Kurama had a decent relationship by the time he was a ninja? What if Naruto was adopted and not just left alone? What it he was a she, but nobody knew?
1. Chapter 1

Me: yes I know I should work on other stories before posting this one, but this idea has been bugging me for a long time and I thing it's gonna turn out really well so yeah

Sally: No fair the more stories you have the longer it's gonna take for you to update mine!

Me: yes but you know that your story is the least likely for me to stop since I've planned it the most

Sally:...yeah well...you still don't update enough

Me: get over it, maybe if more people read your stories I'd update it more

Sally: Hear that people? go read my story!

Me: -_-' onto the story then

Me: I present to you, chapter one of What If

* * *

 _Kakashi's POV -night of the nine tailed fox attack-_

I ran towards where the nine tails was last seen. Minato Sensei is fighting it, I have to help him before it's-

I stopped when I saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, walking away from where the fox was. As he got closer I saw he was holding a small child wrapped in a blanket.

"Kakashi."

"Yes Third Hokage?" Where is Minato Sensei?

"Please watch over this child until I can find an orphanage to place him in." He handed me the sleeping baby, it didn't take long to recognize the bright yellow hair.

"This is-"

"Minato's child. Yes. And the new jinchruriki of the nine tailed fox." But that would mean that Minato Sensei seal it into his own child, and Kushina likely wouldn't have survived having the nine tailed fox extracted from her in the first place.

And the cost of the sealing justu Minato Sensei most likely used is...his life.

"Minato Sensei isn't-" the Third looked away, "...I see" I looked down at the child, the only difference in his/her appearance from Minato's was the three whisker-like birthmarks on both cheeks.

"Her name is Naruto."

 _The next day_

The Third was acting as Hokage until either they find a new one to replace Minato Sensei or they decided to just make him Hokage again when I was called to the Hokage office, and to bring Naruto.

"Kakashi, thank you for coming, I found a an orphanage that would be willing to take in Naruto." I looked down at the infant.

"No."

"No?"

"You can't send Naruto to an orphanage, she will be ignore or abused because of the nine tailed fox, same if you leave her on her own once she's old enough."

"Then what do you propose, Kakashi?"

"I will adopt Naruto." I told the third.

"Kakashi, you are too y-"

"I am a jounin and an anbu, I think I'd be able to watch one child." I said making it clear I was certain.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, though it was probably just minuets, when Naruto started to cry as she woke from her nap; I started to rock her in my arms to quiet her.

The Third sighed, "Very well, Kakashi, if you are certain you can care for both the child and yourself, then I suppose you can adopt Naruto." I smiled under my mask. I was relieved that I would be able to watch over the legacy of my...former...sensei, instead of Naruto being sent to a foster who wouldn't care or even hate Naruto.

"However, if I hear that you are not able to care for Naruto then she will be sent to an orphanage." I nodded, I just have to make sure that never happens.

"Also I have made it forbidden for anyone to speak of the nine tails being sealed inside of Naruto, and for the few that know, that she is Minato's heir. After all if enemy ninja were to find out then Naruto and the leaf village could be targeted. And that includes you, Kakashi, you must not tell Naruto of either of these things either." I nodded, though I wished I could at least tell Naruto who her parents were, the Third did have a point. Though I'm pretty sure that the only people who even knew Minato and Kushina were having a child are Jiraiya, the Third, Mikoto Uchiha, and myself.

Besides if nobody Naruto's age new of the nine tails being sealed in her then she would be more likely to make friends than in it were public knowledge.

The Third sighed, "I'll get the paperwork for you."

"Thank you." I said as the Hokage left to get the paper work done, though I did miss him mutter. "As if I didn't have enough of that already."

* * *

Me: Sorry the first chapter is a bit short, but this is just the prologue after all so yeah

Sally: it's still longer than the first chapter of my story(s) *pouts*

Me: get over it.

Me: please comment your thoughts, questions, concerns, criticism, whatever and I'll respond in the next chapter ^.^ and keep in mind that I'll update faster once I get proof that people read and/or like my stories. (p.s. I also wouldn't mind if read my other stories, just sayin')


	2. Naruto's Childhood

Me: Hey, so this has gotten a decent amount of attention since the first chapter (though I would like a review, pretty please?) so I is gonna update now...ok so I actually planned to update a lot sooner but my dad took my laptop, and I got distracted a lot (I got an IPhone 6S plus ^.^)

Sally: I is? what kind of horrible grammar is that?

Me: Do you have to criticize everything I do?

Sally: Yeah, if I don't who will?

Naruto: Just get onto the story already!

Me: fine, I was gonna respond to reviews first, but as you can see I got none so story time I guess

* * *

 _Naruto's POV - age five_

I walked into the house and made sure dad wasn't back from his mission yet, before I ran to find the first aid kit, holding my arm.

I wrapped a bandage thingy around my arm after putting the medicine on the wound, while trying not to cry from the pain.

Why do all the villagers hate me? Did I do something wrong? Should I apologize for whatever I did, or would that just make them angrier?

After I finished I put away the first aid kit as the front door opened, "Naruto?"

"Daddy, you're home!" I hugged him, before remembering my arm.

"How was your mission?" I asked, hiding my arm behind my back. The action did not go unnoticed.

He grabbed my arm, "Naruto, what happened?"

"Nothing."

He looked me in the eyes, "Then why do you have a bandage wrapped around your arm?"

I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes, "Daddy, a-am I a monster?"

His eyes widened, well eye since I couldn't see the other one under his headband. "No, of course not."

"Then w-why do the vi-villagers hate me a-and say that I a-am?" I was really trying not to cry.

He hesitated, "How about I take you to Ichiraku, would you like that?" I new he was just trying to change the subject.

I nodded anyway.

 _Naruto POV - age seven_

'Dad won't be home until tomorrow' I thought as I limped home.

They were really trying to kill me this time, weren't they? All because I was 'acting like a girl.' I would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much.

I leaned against my bedroom door as I examined my injuries. I had several cuts and bruises on my arms and legs, I think one or two of my ribs were broken, and looking in the mirror I saw I had a black eye too. I should probably get ice for that.

My eyes felt heavy.

Dad won't be happy when he sees me. He always gets really angry when he finds out the villagers are messing with me.

My eyes closed.

Maybe I can just tell him I fell, that way he won't be angry.

I fell asleep.

" **Kit!** " My eyes shot open, this isn't my room, it looked like a cave here, my room definitely isn't a cave.

I stood up and realized I hurt a lot less than before. The cuts and bruises looked smaller too.

I walked down the cave towards the voice.

Probably not the smartest thing to do, but's it's better than doing nothing.

I felt a chill as I turned into a bigger part of the cave and needless to say I was shocked to see what I saw. In the middle of the cave were bars that went up to the ceiling, almost like a prison. But it wasn't the cage that was shocking. It was what was in the cage.

" **Don't ever do anything that idiotic again. If you were to die before I escape then so will I.** " It yelled at me.

I fell backwards, "B-big fox." on the other of the cage was in fact a big fox. A fox with nine tails?

No way, the nine tailed fox is dead. Dad told me so. But then why is he here? I've never seen it before so this couldn't just be a dream.

The fox was now lying down, as if he forgot I was even here. I stood up.

"I-I'm Naruto Hatake, and you don't scare me! Believe it!" I decided to just ignore the fact that I was shaking like a leaf.

The fox opened his eyes and looked at me, " **Hatake?** " Why was he so confused by that?

"Y-yeah, why?" I'm not scared. Not scared at all.

He was still looking at me weird before he just closed his eyes.

My eyes opened.

I looked around to see that I was back in my room, so was that just a dream then?

I looked at my arms, there was no injury of any kind on either. And in the mirror I saw that my black eye was gone too.

So not a dream, huh?

That stupid fox must be the reason the villagers all hate me.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Bringing a pair of scissors with me.

My hair only went to my chin, not very long, but apparently long enough for me to be 'acting like a girl.'

So I cut it.

it was just hair after all.

 _The Next Day_

"Naruto." I woke up startled. Oh it's only dad.

"Hi dad, welcome home." I said, still tired.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"I didn't fell like walking to bed." true. after everything that happened yesterday I was lucky I didn't just fall asleep in the bathroom.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Oh yeah. My hair.

There was no reason to anger him by telling him the villagers hurt me since all the injuries were gone now.

"I didn't want it long anymore so I cut it." I think I did a pretty good job cutting it, it now went to my ears and I had cut it pretty evenly too.

"Did something happen?" well the villagers attacked me then left me for dead, I barely made it home. And then some giant nine tailed fox brought me to this weird cave place, practically threatened me, and then I woke up with all my injuries healed.

"No."

 _Naruto's POV- two months later_

"Naruto, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Dad said and led me out of the house, where there was another boy, maybe five or six years older than me. He had longish black hair that he kept in a low ponytail and black eyes, and he was wearing an anbu uniform like Dad's...

"Naruto, this is Itachi Uchiha, he works with me in the anbu, he's going to watch you whenever I'm out on longer missions." so he knows, or suspects, that the villagers are meaner to me when he's not around.

"Hi Itachi." I still haven't told dad I knew about the fox. What if he doesn't know about the fox, and doesn't like me anymore if I did tell him. Or if he does know maybe he has a good reason not to tell me. I mean it's not like the fox and I have communicated since then, but knowing just feels different. For now though I mostly imagined it as a really weird dream.

"Naruto." I blinked and looked up when I heard dad call my name.

"huh?"

"Have you been listening?" I smiled and rubbed the back of my head, "heh, sorry I was, thinking."

"Oh, did it hurt?"

"Very funny Dad!" I yelled, before I heard laughing behind me.

"She really is...energetic, isn't she," He smiled.

"And what is that..supposed to...mean..." my yell turned into me just looking at him weirdly. Did he just-

I looked to dad, who had an equally shock expression, I assume, how is it that I live with him and I've never actually seen his face? He even wears that mask while he sleeps!

Focus Naruto.

Itachi blinked, "is something wrong?"

"Well, no, but most people just assume Naruto is a boy," Dad answered while I was still staring at Itachi.

"That doesn't make sense. How could such a pretty little girl be mistaken for a boy?" I felt my face heat up, but I wasn't blushing! Not blushing I tell you!

"Ok then," I noticed dad pulled me a bit farther away from Itachi, I ignored his over protectiveness.

"So Naruto," Itachi smiled, kneeling down to look me in the eyes, "would you be ok with it if I were to watch you while your father is away?" I nodded. I like him. He's a good person.

I looked up sharply. I didn't see or hear anything, I felt something. Like something was watching me, I felt that same chill I felt when I met the fox.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" I looked at dad, before smiling a bit to brightly.

"Nah, I just thought I heard something, probably just hearing things though."

"Ok," Dad was still looking at me strangely, but didn't question me anymore.

"Bye Itachi!" I waved excitedly as he walked away, he waved back, though more calmly.

It was only after he was gone and dad was inside that I let the smile fall from my face.

I guess there's no way I can call what happened with the fox a dream anymore, can I?

But at least now I have another person I can count on.

 _Naruto's POV - Age seven and a half_

I ran through the village to get home, ignoring the glares sent to me with a smile on my face.

I'd be lying if I said my life has gotten worse since I met Itachi and the fox- well mostly Itachi. The fox usually juts threatens me, or yells at me on the few occasions we actually communicate. Not that I try to annoy him or anything like that.

Anyway, now when dad leaves on one of his missions Itachi watches me, and he's really nice too. And with him around the villagers have less chances to attack me.

And the old man and his daughter at Ichiraku really seem to like me too, though that's probably 'cause I'm there a lot and eat a lot of ramen.

I silently cheered as I successfully got home without being attacked.

Maybe the villagers are starting to like me?

' **Doubt it.** '

 _'shut up, I'm trying to be hopeful,'_

I went strait to the kitchen and made myself some instant ramen, glaring at it as it took forever to cook.

Dad got home around the time I expected, aka three hours after he said he would be home.

"Naruto,"

"Yeah?" I looked at him, eating my instant ramen.

"would you like to go to the ninja academy?"

A smile grew on my face, "YEAH! Believe It!"

I ran out of the house, cheering as I ran in to the city.

I stopped when I saw Itachi, I laughed silently and I tip toed up to him so I could scare him.

Well I tried anyway.

I was poked in the forehead when I got close and he didn't even turn around!

"Hello Naruto."

"No fair." I really wanted to scare him.

"What's not fair?" he smiled.

"Don't act all innocent, you know what you did!" people started to stare.

"And what is that exactly?" I pouted at him before I remembered why I came out here in the first place.

I smiled as I told him the news.

"Is that so, that would mean that you're in the same class as my younger brother."

A week later I was taking classes at the academy...well sleeping through most of them actually.

I met kids there too, even though usually their parents wouldn't let them be around me, there's not much they could do here.

There was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. He looks a lot like Itachi, only with shorter hair that was styled stupidly. But what was really annoying about him was that all the girls in class seemed to have a crush on him.

There was Sakura Haruno. A girl with pink hair and pretty green eyes. Too bad she had a crush on Sasuke too.

Then there was Hinata Hyuga. She has dark blue hair and light lavender eyes. She seems shy, though I never really talk to her. I think she avoids me, and she gets super nervous whenever I'm around. Oh well, think we could have been good friends.

And then there was Kida Inuzuka, a real jerk if you ask me. He had brown hair and red paint marks on both his cheeks. Not to mention he always has his puppy with him.

There was also Sikamaru Nara. He had Black hair he kept in a gravity defying ponytail and barely had better grades than me. He literally does nothing in class ever and he has better grades than me. How is that fair?

 _Naruto's POV - age eight_

' _No way,_ ' I ran, ' _no way,_ ' I still ran, ' _no way no way no way._ '

I was running towards where all the Uchiha lived, because there's no way Itachi actually-

I stopped running to see a massacre.

I fell backwards, "No way," I whispered.

Itachi couldn't have done this, right? This is all a misunderstanding or or something. Itachi wouldn't even hurt a fly if not necessary, so it couldn't have been him.

Tears stung my eyes.

"Naruto." I looked up to see dad standing above me.

I hugged him as tears started to fall from my eyes, "Dad, Itachi couldn't have done this, right? Th-this is all just a big misunderstanding right?"

He didn't answer me.

"Naruto, let's go home." he picked me up, he hasn't done that since I was little. I didn't try to stop him either.

A week passed and it turns out that Sasuke was the only survivor, he became distant to everyone and seemed to always be alone. Even when I tried to approach him he ignored me.

But I guess I should be used to people ignoring me by now, huh?

Itachi left the village as soon as he killed all the Uchiha's...how could he have done that, I don't understand he was always so nice and when there was a spider in the house once he didn't kill it, just brought it outside, and and-

I took a breath, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. But one day I will find out _why_ he did it, that, I promise.

The fox seemed to be really quiet during this whole thing, and I didn't exactly go to talk to him either. I didn't see the point.

 _Naruto's POV - age nine_

"Hi again." I smiled brightly.

I was sitting cross-legged in that weird cave place in my head, right in front of the cage that held the fox.

" **Go away.** "

"No."

The fox growled at me, not that I was scared, he's already proven that he can't kill me. He said so himself when he said that if I were to die then so would he. He probably plans to escape when I'm weakened or he gains enough energy, but he'd still have to make sure I don't die before that.

" **Why.** "

"Huh?" I looked up at the fox.

" **Why don't you hate me? I destroyed the village and killed many in it. I'm the reason the village hates you. I killed-** " he stopped yelling.

"You did it again." I frowned

" **Did what?** "

"You acted like you knew something I didn't, and were about to tell me, then stopped." I made eye contact with the fox, "You did it when we first met too."

" **Just answer the question.** "

"hm, well." I stood up and climbed up some of the rocks, my arms out to the sides to help keep my balance, "there's already to much hate in this world, so why should I spread more hate? I grew up all my life with people hating me, so why would I want anyone else to feel that way? Besides," I smiled towards him, "you don't seem to be the kind of guy who would just attack somewhere without a reason, not with your free will at least."

The fox just stared at me. I guess he didn't expect that answer.

"fine," I smiled walking towards and through the bars of the cage, "I'm sure, that if you were to kill me in here the seal would be broken and you would be set free," I looked at the fox who just stood there, I felt really small next to him. He just stared at me in shock, "See?" I walked back through the cage.

"See you later, I should really get some sleep," I said as I opened my eyes to find my self in my dark room. I find it easier to talk with the fox when when dad thinks I'm sleeping, that way I don't just space out and he thinks something's wrong.

 _Naruto POV - age ten_

I flinched as I put on my shirt and stared my reflection, frowning.

I looked down before laying down on my bed, closing my eyes.

" **What do you want?** " He didn't even look up as I entered my mind place.

"I don't know what to do."

" **With?** "

"W-well, it'll be hard to hide the fact that I'm girl..once I start...start developing," I looked away.

The fox snickered at me.

" **And I should care because?** "

"Well it's your fault I have to hide it in the first place."

" **Not my problem.** "

I glared at the fox before thinking of something.

Giant nine tailed fox or not he's still a guy, and guys have one crippling weakness.

I started crying.

" **No, don't do that. Stop that. Kit. Stop.** "

I continued to cry.

" **Fine, just, place a genjutsu over yourself so you look like a boy.** "

I smiled, "hey, that's a really good idea!"

" **Why you, you tricked me.** "

"Well what else was I supposed to do?"

I turned to leave before remembering something.

"Uh, I have one more question...How do I use a genjutsu?"

" **Why would I tell you?!** "

"Fine, I'll just look in up in the library."

 _Naruto's POV - age eleven_

"So it's probably a little late for me to ask this, but do you have a name?" I looked up at the fox.

" **Mind your own business.** "

"So you do! What is it."

" **Why do you care?** "

"Well I don't want to refer to you as 'The Fox' or 'The Nine Tailed Fox' a bit long to say every time I talk to you."

" **Go away.** "

"Tell me."

" **No.** "

"If you don't tell me I'm never gonna stop doing this: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

" **Stop that awful noise.** "

"then tell me EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." I stopped when the fox's red/orange paw came crashing down next to me.

"Fine," I looked down, walking away.

I heard the fox sigh behind me, " **Kurama.** "

I looked back at the fox, "Huh?"

He growled, looking away, " **My name, Kurama.** "

"Kurama," I repeated before smiling, "That's a nice name. Why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

The fox-Kurama I mean-didn't answer, just looked away.

I started to walk away before stopping to look back at the cage and frowned.

"That cage is stupid." I stated.

" **Yeah, so what?** "

"Well this place is, like, part of my mind or something, right?"

" **Yeah...** " he looked at me suspiciously as I closed my eyes.

I imagined the cage turning into a collar for Kurama, and then made the cave into a grassy field. I opened my eyes to see exactly that, "There. Much better."

Kurama just stared at me in shock.

" **You are insane.** "

I smiled at him, "see ya."

I opened my eyes to find my self in my room again.

* * *

Me: and done! what do you guys think?

Sally: I think you should work on my story instead

Me: go away

Sally: No

Me: Please review! comments, questions, what you liked or didn't would all be appreciated

Me: also please don't expect another review right away, my dad still has my laptop so it's more difficult for me to type this


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hello my readers, you miss me?

Sally: why would they it hasn't been all that long since you last chapter

Me: why are you even here?

Sally: I got nothing better to do, so I'm here bugging you

Me:...anyway I'm kinda disappointed because last chapter didn't get all that much attention

Sally: Wh-

Me: not one word from you

Naruto: could you just move on to the story?

Me: yeah alright but first I got a couple reviews to respond to, yay

Guest: Nice story; the plot is cool too; I like it

Me: Thanks a lot, that sounds sarcastic...but really thanks for the wonderful review :) (I don't think you can type 'thanks a lot' without it sounding sarcastic ^.^')

ZeroExia: Nice work so far I'll be looking forward to future chapters.

Me: Thanks ^.^ and here's another chapter for you :)

Me: and now to the story

* * *

 _Naruto's POV_

"Naruto, get back here! When I get my hands on you-"

"You've crossed the line this time Naruto!"

I laughed as I ran from the two ninja following me, "Give it up, your just mad 'cause you don't have the guts to do what I do, do ya? Losers, you'll never catch me."

Now you might be wondering why these two were so mad at me, well let's just say that out of boredom I decided to turn the Hokage monument into my little art project.

I was wearing an orange and blue jacket, orange pants with a black shuriken holster, and a pair of green goggles, all while using a genjutsu to make me look like a guy, of course.

I leaned against a fence and held up a cloth with the fence's pattern on it as the two ninja ran right past me, laughing to myself.

"That was too easy." I laughed.

"Oh yeah Naruto?" I screamed as Iruka sensei appeared behind me.

" **Busted**."

 _'Shut up'_

"Where'd you come from Iruka Sensei? What are you doing here?" I asked my academy teacher.

"No what are you doing here, You're supposed to be in class."

 _time skip_

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, tomorrow is the graduation test and your going to mess it up." Iruka Sensei told me in the class room, though tying me up seemed a bit much.

"Hmp," I turned away from him.

"Fine. Because _you_ missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!"

"Awww!" came the whine from the entire class.

Sakura was up first, "all right, let's do it. Transform!" she said as she turned into a perfect double of Iruka Sensei.

"All right, transformed into me, very good."

"Yes I did it! yes. Sasuke did you see that?

"Next Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura walked off as Sasuke walked up.

He didn't even say anything as he transformed into another Iruka Sensei.

"uh, good. Next Naruto Hatake."

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto," "We always pay for your screw ups." Said Shikamaru and Ino.

"Like I care." I muttered as I walked forward with a smirk.

"Transform!" I said as I turned into a googly eyed version of Iruka Sensei with buck teeth with the nose and ears way to big.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS, THIS IS YOU LAST WARNING" he yelled as I transformed back, laughing.

 _time skip_

"This sucks, loser." I muttered.

"You're not going anywhere until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint." Iruka yelled at me.

"So what." I muttered, I'd be worried about how dad would react to me being out late, if he wasn't out on a mission. He said he'd be home at about seven so I have until ten-ish to be home.

"Naruto."

"What do you want now, Sensei?"

"Your dad is out on a mission isn't he?"

"Yeah, so what?

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe after you clean this all up, I could take you out for some ramen, the good stuff, what do you think?"

"Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!" I smiled.

 _time skip_

I smiled as I ate the ramen that Iruka sensei bought for me.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Why did you do that to the Hokage Monument? I mean you know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

"'course I do," I said as I finished my ramen, "Everyone knows, the Hokage were the strongest in the leaf village. And the Forth Hokage was the strongest of them all, he was the one who saved the village from the nine tailed fox twelve years ago." As far as the rest of the village knows I'm still ignorant to the giant fox sealed inside me, so we're just gonna keep it that way, for now at least

"Then why did you-"

"Because I'm going to surpass all of them and become the next Hokage, then the rest of the village will have to stop being mean to me and look up to me, believe it!"

"Uh, by the way, Iruka Sensei, I kinda wanna ask a little favor." I said.

"You want another bowl?"

"No, I want to try on your headband, come on please?"

"Oh this," his hand went up to the leaf village's headband, "no way, you can only wear the leaf headband when you graduate from the academy, you gotta pass the test tomorrow."

"That is so unfair."

He laughed, "Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?"

"I-I want another bowl!"

 _The Next Day_

"Alright we will now begin the final exam. When your name is called please proceed to the testing room. Your final will be on the Clone Jutsu." Of all the jutsu we've learned why does it have to be the clone jutsu? I knew I should have asked dad for help but nooooooo, but he did look pretty tired last night...

" ** _How is it that you can have a constant genjutsu over yourself, yet you are not able to preform something as simple as the clone_ jutsu?** "

 _'Shut up, if I knew I would fix it.'_

When my name was called I stood awkwardly across from Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei.

...

...

...

...

...

Just staring at Iruka Sensei isn't going to help anything.

...

...

...

...

...

So why do I just keep staring?

...

...

...

...

"Naruto please preform the clone jutsu now."

"R-right"

Oh duh, _'hey Kurama think you could help me out a little?'_

 _" **That would be cheating.** " _was his annoying response.

 _'SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE?'_

"Naruto, the clone jutsu."

"yeah, ok."

All right, you can do this Naruto. Believe it.

"Clone Jutsu!"

A copy of me appeared next to me, kinda. It looked like someone washed all the color away from me, beat me up, then left me there...at least it still looked like a guy though, that'd be a stupid way for my secret to be exposed.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka yelled at me as I looked down.

"Iruka Sensei, he was a little off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and create a clone. You know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him." Mizuki Sensei said as I looked up, this doesn't make much sense since it's obvious he doesn't like me, he hides it pretty well, but sometimes I catch him glaring at me when he thinks I don't notice and every time he passes out tests mine always has a genjutsu on it, which is easy enough for me to get rid of but still.

"Mizuki Sensei, the other students all created at least three effective clones, Naruto only created one and look at it. It's pitiful. I can't pass him." Well he's not wrong, but it's still frustrating, I really wanted to be a ninja. Next year I suppose.

 _time skip_

After the exam I sat on the swing outside the academy as all the other students celebrated becoming Genin. It wasn't my swing exactly, the other parents would never let their kids some around it since I'm here so often.

"There, do you see him?" I overheard two girls talking about me.

"It's that boy, I heard he's the only one who failed."

"hmp, serves him right."

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja, he's the one who-

"shh, we're not allowed to talk about that." It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they were talking about Kurama, knowing why they all hate me doesn't make me feel any better

Hearing footsteps behind my I turned around and saw Mizuki Sensei standing behind me.

 _time skip_

Mizuki and I sat on the roof of a building in the village.

"Iruka Sensei's tough, but he's not against you. He wants you to be strong with all his heart, and that won't happen if he goes easy on you." Mizuki tried to reassure me...Maybe I was wrong about him not liking me?

"Yeah I know, it's just I really wanted to graduate this year."

I heard him laugh slightly, "then I guess I have to tell you." I looked up at Mizuki Sensei "huh?" he had a small smirk on his face, "it's a secret but I guess I'll let you in on it."

 _'A secret.'_

 _' **Kit, you are aware this is the most obvious trap ever, right?** '_

 _'Don't be so pessimistic, Kurama.'_

 _time skip_

I sat looking at a scroll in the forest, Mizuki Sensei told me that if I took this scroll and learned a jutsu in it then Iruka Sensei would have to graduate me...OK so Kurama's pessimistic thought of this being a trap is probably true considering the fact that he told me to go to this part in the forest...but still I was curious about what was in the scroll.

"Lets see, the first one here is Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu...another clone jutsu, seriously?"

 _time skip_

I was breathing hard as Iruka Sensei walked up to me, "It's all over," he said.

I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head, "huh?" "caught me already, not bad. You're quick Sensei, I only has time to learn one technique."

"Hey Iruka Sensei, I learned a jutsu in this scroll and that means you'll pass me. That's how it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

 _' **Told you it was a trap.** '_

 _'shut up!'_

"Mizuki Sensei told me. He told me where to find the scroll..and this place..."

"LOOK OUT!" the next thing I knew Iruka sensei pushed me and several Kunai were thrown where I was a second ago, a few hitting Iruka Sensei.

"I see you found our little hideaway." I heard Mizuki Sensei say.

"So that's the way it is. I should have known." Iruka said.

"Naruto, give me the scroll! Now!" Mizuki yelled at me, I could only stare at Iruka Sensei in shock, he saved me, and he got hurt doing it. I can accept Mizuki attacking me, people have been doing that almost my entire life, but he hurt Iruka Sensei, one of the few people who care about me.

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power!" Iruka Sensei told me.

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you 'cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto."

Mizuki laughed, "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying," "No Mizuki!" "They've been lying to you your entire life, Naruto, since the decree twelve years ago." My eyes widened slightly, he's talking about Kurama, isn't he? "Everyone know about it except you, Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'd do anything to shut me up."

"Don't tell him Mizuki! It's forbidden!"

"The decree is no one can tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside you! The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the leaf village has taken over your body. You are the nine tailed fox!"

"Stop it!"

"They've been sneaking around your entire life, didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being there." I looked down slightly, I already knew this, but it's different when someone actually told me.

"Hatake isn't even your actual father," at that my eyes widened, "what?" "You were just some orphan that the Forth Hokage sealed the fox into. Kakashi just felt sorry for you so he adopted you, though he might as well have left you alone to die, giving the leaf village one less problem to deal with."

"You will never be accepted in this village, even your beloved Sensei hates you, I wouldn't be surprised if your so called father even hated you." I was so shocked I didn't even notice Mizuki pulling a giant Shuriken off his back until it was to late for be to dodge.

"NARUTO GET DOWN!" I covered my head and waited for the shuriken to hit me, but it never did.

I looked up to see Iruka Sensei covering me, the shuriken had hit him in the center of his back instead of hitting me.

"I-Iruka Sensei?"

"Iruka, are you still trying to keep up your lies even now? Iruka always hated you Naruto. It was the nine tailed fox who killed his parents, and the fox is now inside of you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

N-no, Iruka Sensei has been nice to me. Sure at first he didn't like me, but that changed, right? He's strict sometimes but he's not a bad person, I mean he only wanted me to be strong and even went out of his way to get me ramen, sure that's not much but still he wouldn't do that if he didn't like me, would he?

There were to many thoughts going through my head at once, so I did the only thing I could. I ran.

"Naruto!" I didn't turn when Iruka Sensei called to me I just ran until I was out of breath and hid behind a tree.

I turned to look behind the tree to see Iruka Sensei chasing another me. Now what's going on?

"Naruto everything Mizuki said was a lie, giving me the scroll." The other me just turned around and hit Iruka.

"It can't be" Iruka said, "how did you know, Naruto? How did you know that it was me and not Iruka?" Mizuki said as his transformation wore off. The other me laughed as his transformation wore off, "Because I'm Iruka."

"You're a fool. Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family." Mizuki said.

"I don't care what you say, your not getting your hand on that scroll."

"As if you could stop me, don't you get it? Naruto is just like me." No I'm not, "How's that?" "He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are, he'll pour all his anger in that scroll and destroy everything."

"Your right."

"Huh?" Iruka Sensei really thinks that I-

"That is how beasts are, but that's not who Naruto is." I looked up, wide eyed, "Naruto is nothing like that, Naruto is one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart in it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger, that's what separates him from being a beast, your wrong Naruto is nothing like the nine tailed fox, he is Naruto Hatake, of the village hidden in the leafs." I smiled as I felt my eyes water a little.

"You really believe that?" Mizuki pulled his other giant shuriken off his back, "Iruka I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind. Your Finished." he was about to throw the shuriken at Iruka Sensei, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I hit him, sending Mizuki flying.

"Not Bad." Mizuki said getting up.

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei, I'll kill you." I said with the coldest glare I could manage.

"Such big words, I could destroy you with a single move." he said.

"Take your best shot, I give it back to you a thousand fold."

"I'd like to see you try, show me what you got nine tailed fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a second there were about a thousand more me's in the clearing, while Mizuki was looking around, clearly panicking.

A couple minuets later Mizuki was collapsed on the ground after a painful beating from about a thousand angry Narutos.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away." I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head, "You ok Iruka Sensei?"

"Yeah. Naruto come here for a minuet, I have something I want to give you."

...

"Sensei, how much longer now?"

"ok, you can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes to see Iruka Sensei, but he didn't have his headband.

"Congratulations, you graduate." he said, "and to celebrate I have a surprise, I'm taking you to get ramen tonight."

I smiled, "Thanks, really."

"No problem, Naruto."

 _time skip_

"Naruto, your home late," Dad said from the other room as I closed the door and let my genjutsu fall, I was wearing the same outfit just my hair now went a little past my shoulders and my chest was more...well yeah.

"Hey dad guess what!"

"What?"

I walked into the kitchen to show off my new headband, "I passed!" I said with a bright smile.

"Oh, how unexpected." he said with his annoying eye smile

"Very funny dad!"

He laughed, "well it seems you've had an eventful day, go to sleep."

"yeah ok."

I went to my room and closed my door only for my smile to fade away for the first time since Iruka Sensei told me I passed. I changed into an over-sized T-shirt and shorts and laid down closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes to find myself standing next to a 'sleeping' Kurama.

"Kurama, did you know I was adopted?" I got no response.

"Kurama answer me." Still nothing.

"I KNOW YOUR NOT SLEEPING SO ANSWER MY QUESTION STUPID FOX!" Kurama finally turned to face me.

" **Yeah, so what?** "

"Why didn't you tell me?"

" **Wasn't my place to tell you.** " he turned away.

"Well then do you know who my birth parents are?"

" **C** **an't say.** "

"Why not?" he didn't answer.

"TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME."

" **STOP.** "

"Tell me."

The fox growled and seemed to think " **...Kushina.** " He finally muttered.

"Huh?"

" **Your mother's name.** "

The next thing I knew I opened my eyes and was in my room again...he forced me to leave...that's not fair.

 _'Hey how am I supposed to find somebody with only her first name?'_ I tried to ask but he seemed to be blocking me off now.

"Stupid fox," I muttered as I turned over to actually fall asleep, "Kushina..."

* * *

Me: I have actually been working on this for the past 2 days and I finally finished it

Sally: why can you not do this with my stories?

Me: I'm just not really motivated to write your stories right now...I will...eventually

Sally: at this rate you won't finish until your like 30

Me: that's not true...summer's just making me lazy

Sally: them what about during the school year?

Me:...school was making me lazy

Me: anyway, please review you likes, dislikes, comments and/or any questions you might have, see ya


	4. Konohamaru

Me: hellos ^.^

Sally: Why are you not updating my stories like this?

Naruto: 'cause I'm better than you? =^.^=

Sally: Are not!

Naruto: Am too!

Me:...at least she's not yelling at me anymore...

Me: and now I shall respond to my wonderful reviews...well review

ZeroExia: Thanks for the shout out and pretty good chapter, like how well it went with the canon while having your twist in

Me: well actually this is just kinda how I always respond to reviews, I find it kinda annoying when other authors respond to reviews but don't put down what the reviewer says so you have no idea what what they're talking about so I just respond like this, ya know?  
and thanks, I was actually afraid that'd it'd be kinda boring to read 'cause it's so close to the canon episode, but I guess not I dunno

Sally and Naruto: *still arguing*

Me: -_-' well anyways onto the story ^.^

* * *

I smiled as I posed for my ninja ID card thingy...I was going to paint my face, but I figured the old man would just make me retake the picture if I did that so I just took the picture normally...like a boring person.

A boring person with an amazing headband.

After the picture I sat across from said Hokage and the photographer, "I must say Naruto, I honestly expected you to do something strange in the photo."

"eh, why would I want to do that?" I smiled a bit nervously...he saw right through me...good thing I changed my mind.

I heard a noise from outside the room just before it opened, "Old man, I challenge you!" a little kid with a strange looking hat and over sized scarf came running in, holding a shuriken, "I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage!" He tripped.

...Ok then.

Another man came running up to the doorway, I chose to ignore his glare, "Something tripped me!" the kid yelled holding his head.

"Are you ok, Honorable Grandson? And by the way there is nothing here for you to trip on, it's pretty flat." the mystery man said.

 _'Who is this kid?'_

The kid noticed me and walked over, "All right, your the one who tripped me aren't you?!" My eye twitched.

"You tripped over your own feet dork!" I held him up by the front of his scarf.

"Hey you, take your hands off of him right now! He is the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage!" Mystery man said pointing at the old man.

"Hm?" I looked up then back at the kid.

"What's the matter tough guy? I thought you were going to hit me. Afraid because my grandfather is the third Hokage?" My eye twitched, again.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother! So Believe it!" I hit the kid on the head.

The old man remained emotionless as mystery man seemed to be having a panic attack...ok I admit that that might have been a bit of an over reaction, but still that bratty kid needed to be taught a lesson...Still working on what that actual lesson was, but hitting him seemed like a good idea at the time.

 _Hiruzen's POV_

I watched this all play out with mild intrest.

After Naruto left Ebisu began to lecture Konohamaru.

"Listen carefully, you are the honorable grandson of the honorable Third Hokage. You cannot let _that boy_ draw you into a fight, even though he deserves it. You see he is far beneath you, you mustn't stoop to his level. As your elite ninja trainer Ii am never wrong, which means I am always right. I am far beyond the other trainers, so heed my every word."

Perhaps I should have chosen a less...self proclaimed person to train Konohamaru...

"Your goal is to become the next Hokage, and I can teach you how to do it." He seemed not to notice Konohamaru leave the room. "Indeed due to my great skill I can take you quickly and easily to the top, but you must always stay close to me. You understand me. Right Honorable Grandson?" He looked up to see Konohamaru wasn't even there.

He looked around, "WHERE DID HE GO NOW?"

"I think he followed Naruto, but I have no idea where they're going," I said simply.

"He's with Naruto? that's a disaster!" He ran out of the room in a panic "HONORABLY GRANDSON!"

I sighed. ' _That was Konohamaru's twentieth sneak attack today.'_ I closed my eyes thinking, ' _And if he starts hanging around with Naruto he's sure to get worse'_ I opened my eyes back up, ' _but Naruto wouldn't teach him anything really bad...would she?'_

 _Naruto's POV_

As I was walking back home I noticed the kid following me. And not doing a very good job at hiding it either.

I looked behind me to see him cover himself with a cloth in the middle of the road...I guess it was supposed to make him look like a rock or something...I just continued to walk.

And he's still following me...I looked behind me again to see him cover himself with a fence patterned cloth against a fence...except it was side ways making it obvious he was there.

"I know you following me." I said as I continued walking, "the pattern is sideways by the way."

"Saw through my disguise huh? the rumors about you are true, you're good." What rumors? That I'm a demon in disguise? That I'm a disgrace to the village? "All right! I'll be your apprentice, and you'll be my trainer."

"Don't you already have a trainer?"

"I need a new one! Please Boss?"

"...Boss?" I blinked.

"Yeah! You're the boss!" The kid must respect me...for some reason.

"...Well how can I refuse?" I rubbed the back of my head. I'm starting to like this kid.

I walked with the kid through the village, "Listen, if you want to become a master ninja you've got to learn how to control your chakra. Chakra is-"

"Chakra is the elemental life energy that is used to control jutsu. The ninja arts combine physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy which is intensified through training and experience. When these two chakra mix special hand signs allow the ninja to focus this combined energy for advanced jutsu."

"...cheater you read that out of a scroll." I muttered.

"Ok, no matter how much you know about chakra in theory it doesn't mean you know how to use it in practice. So for now show me a transformation jutsu."

"huh?"

"Believe it, show me a transformation jutsu and then I can start to see how I can teach you." even though I've never actually taught anyone before...

"Oh right, sure, but what am I supposed to transform into?"

"Uh," I looked around, "what about her?" I pointed to a girl with brown hair.

"No problem! Here I go Boss! Transform!" a smoke cloud appeared over him before it showed his transformation.

...ok then.

"So? Do I look like her?" the fat version of the girl said.

"Um...well the cloths kinda look like her's?"

"That looks like me?!" I looked behind me to see a very angry brown hair girl...the next thing I knew I was hit over the head...

"Now now Honorable Grandson, next time you transform into me make me a little cuter, ok? Ta." she walked away.

"She's scary." Konohamaru trembled.

"You did it, why am I the one who get's hit?"

We sat in the forest while I poked at the bump on my head.

"Sorry. It's because I'm the 'Honorable Grandson' of the third Hokage."

"Hey don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Plus I'm kinda used to it, but I'd never say that out loud.

"Now then back to the transformation jutsu, It'd probably be easier to transform into someone you see on a regular basis so what about the old man, your grandfather?"

"Yeah ok." This time he transformed into a chubby Third Hokage.

"eh, no...try skinnier.."

"Skinnier, Right!" this time he turned into a stick figure Third Hokage...

"...This is gonna be harder than I thought..Hey Konohamaru!"

"Yeah?" Normal looking Konohamaru said.

"How about when you master the regular transformations I can teach you how to make them look goofy, like with googly eyes and buck teeth."

"Cool!" He transformed again, "How about this?"

"Nope."

"This one?"

"Nu-uh."

"How 'bout now?"

"Nah."

"This good?"

"This is gonna be a long day..."

After about an hour of failed transformations I bought the two of us a couple sodas.

"So, what's with this obsession you have with the old man?"

"My grandfather named me Konohamaru, after the village, so it should be easy to remember, but nobody calls me that name, not one person in the village. That's 'cause when they look at me they don't really see me. All they see is the 'Honorable Grandson' of the Third Hokage. No one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore, it's like I'm invisible, like I don't exist. I hate that, that's the reason why I have to become the Hokage now so people know who I am!"

"There's no way someone like you could ever become Hokage." I said as I closed my eyes.

"What?!"

"You don't become Hokage after a day or two, besides you know what you'll have to do to become Hokage?"

"What? What is it?"

I glanced at him and smirked, "You're gonna have to beat me."

"I found you." We turned around to see the mystery man from before...I should probably get his name...nah.

He glared at me like all the others.

"So Honorable Grandson, time to go home."

"NO WAY, I'M LEARNING HOW TO DEFEAT MY GRANDFATHER SO I CAN GET THE TITLE HOKAGE! NOW DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Konohamaru yelled.

"A Hokage is more than just a fighter, you must know honor, virtue, wisdom, and he must be skilled at a thousand jutsu you don't even know one jutsu."

"And who is supposed to teach him any of that? You? Yeah right, from what I've seen you've got the wisdom and honor of a goldfish. And by the way Konohamaru can use a jutsu, the transformation jutsu, well almost anyway." I took a sip of my soda, not even turning around to face the man.

And yet I can still feel his glare.

"Honorable Grandson, stop this right now! Naruto's turning you into a delinquent. Only my special training can put you on fast track to becoming Hokage." Jerk Face said as he started to pull on Konohamaru's scarf.

"Just leave me alone!" Konohamaru said as he tried to run away.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" about ten more me's appeared in the clearing.

"I'm not impressed, I'm a Jonin, an elite ninja warrior, I'm not some amateur like Mizuki." He confidently walked up.

"Transform!" I yelled as every me turned into another Konohamaru.

We ran around as the real me grabbed the actual Konohamaru and we walked away while Jerk Face looked around in a panic, trying to find the real one.

 _'Idiot, if he's so 'elite' why doesn't he just try to sense out which chakra matches Konohamaru's?'_

"Oh man! I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! I wanna be Hokage so bad but I keep messing up! Why can't I do it?" Konohamaru asked as soon as we were far enough away and I dispersed all my clones.

"You really think it's that easy?"

"Huh?"

"To be Hokage you have to be the best in the village. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you. Besides your just a kid, your gonna have to be a little older before you even have a chance of becoming Hokage. And by the way, there's no easy way to become Hokage, Believe it." I smiled at him.

"Besides, you also have to beat me."

He turned away from me, "Ha, who do you think you are anyway? Giving me a big lecture like that. That's it I'm not gonna be your apprentice anymore. From now on we're rivals." He smiled at me.

"Well I can't be your trainer anyway, 'cause tomorrow I'm gonna start my advance ninja studies. But I accept your challenge, and someday we'll fight for the title Hokage. So let's both look forward to that day, _Konohamaru_." I smiled as I walked off, waving. I like this kid.

* * *

Me: Yay! another chapter done!

Sally: so your gonna work on mine now right?

Me:...anyway please review your likes, dislikes, comments, or any questions you might have. See ya next chapter ^.^

Sally: Hey you didn't answer my question! Firestar! Hey-

*camera shuts off*


	5. Sasuke and Sakura, Friends or Foes?

Me:...heh...hi? *dodges gunfire*

Naruto: About Time! What took you so long?!

Me: Well...I planned to update sooner but me and my family went on a road trip, that lasted a month, then I only had another week/week and a half of summer left...then school started and yeah

Naruto: No excuses!

Me: great now you're starting to sound like Sally...wait where is Sally

Sally: I'm ignoring you

Me: ok

Sally:...

Me: anyway I'll just respond to my review now

antishock: Nice little story you have here. As much as I want to be nice, however, being blunt when giving advice is best.  
What If. As I said before, I'm going to be blunt and honest. That is a horrendous name. In any other site it may work, but on this website it wouldn't. Combine that with your summary which is full of 'what ifs' and you get a book cover that is unnatractive. Did you know most people skip a story if it has 'what if' in the summary here in ? It's probably doubly so if that is the story's name. At the very least, try to give the story a summary that counteracts the name if you wish to keep the name.  
Descriptive writing. The story is 96% dialogue and 4% story. Unless you wish to make this similar to a play of sorts, I suggest adding description. For example, Naruto is going to see the Hokage. Instead of just saying: Naruto entered the Hokage Tower and ran up the stairs to the Hokage office, you would say: Naruto briefly acknowledged the two Chunin guards at the door of the looming tower. Bursting through the doors, she ran to the receptionist, weaving through clusters of what looked like pompous nobles. She snorted. "Hah, these guys are lazy bums." Ignoring the stink-eye that one of the said 'bums' gave her, she quickly cut through the line, ignoring the shouts about cutting and unfairness. The receptionist looked at the blonde for a second before sighing.  
"Hokage-sama is open right now. You have 30 minutes before he has a meeting so I suggest hurrying up with what you have to tell him." Naruto gave the girl at the counter a smile as thanks before bounding up the stairs, tripping people carrying paperwork, laughing all the while. Then, as she neared the door to his office, she took a few steps back from it to give her room to charge the door and make an amazing entrance.  
Obviously, the second option is superior to the first one because the second option gives a more descriptive setting and tone which allows us to understand your characters and how they grow. The first one tells us literally nothing. While you don't have to describe stuff to the level that I described my example, it's best to have at least a few scenes to do so.  
My final piece of advice is with the honorifics such as sensei, sama, and so on. Let's use Iruka for example. Naruto would say, "Iruka-sensei!" not "Iruka Sensei!" Honorifics are linked to names through a dash in order to tell us that the name and the honorific are linked together. Also, honorifics are not proper nouns. If anything, they are common nouns and as such should not be capitalized. Of course, the dash and the capitalization error is not important in the great scheme of things, but trust me, people (like me) get real nitpicky and leave a story if something like this is done incorrectly.  
Now that I gave you advice, I'm going to be nice!  
Your dialogue is really well written! Dialogue is just as important as descriptions and you oulled this off really well. Most people tend to stick words into character's mouths that make them seem out of character, but you rarely do that, and if you do it's only by a small marigin! So congrats, you can do what only 5% of the world can do! Oh, by the way, small grammar mistake you make often: "He likes to swing the bat." he said. That is wrong way to make it a sentence. If the sentence in the quotation ends in a period, you put a comma instead of the period. "He likes to swing the bat," he said. That is the correct way to do it.  
While you are following the 'Naruto is actually a girl' cliche (which is an instant no no for most people), your pulling it off better than most by saying that Naruto just looks boyish and most people assume she's a boy. I believe I've only seen that used once before but it was in a horrifyingly bad story. So props to you!  
Actually, this story just seems to be a mesh of different overly used cliches, but you manage to make it come out okay which speaks a good deal about how good your writing potential is!  
Oh, did I mention your dialogue? No? Well, it's beautiful.  
All in all, you got the potential to be one of the top dogs here in the Naruto Fanfiction community! Just keep trying hard and never give up! Only then will you reach your goals! Believe it!  
I hope to see good things come out of this story.

Me: Thanks ^.^'  
Yes I know What if is a horrible name, trust me I thought of this idea months before I actually started writing it but when it comes to names my mind just seems to shut off. Same with summaries.  
And yeah...I've never really been great at details like that ^.^' but I'll try to work on it!  
also thanks again, I've never really been quite sure with the honorifics  
And Thanks! (I'm saying thanks too much) I've always been better with dialogue than details, and I try not to go out of character, and thanks for pointing that out too  
...basically thanks for your great and well thought out review and I'll try to fix my mistakes, and anyway...thanks again ^.^'

Me:...well I should probably continue the story now

* * *

 ** _Naruto's POV_**

I stretched out as I woke up, climbing out of bed and taking off my sleeping hat I looked at the calendar attached to my wall.

Yes! today's the day! I finally get to join a ninja team!

I smiled brightly as I imagined what it would be like to finally be an actual ninja.

I made myself instant ramen for breakfast, real healthy I know, and then got changed from my pajamas, which consisted of a grey over-sized t-shirt and grey pants, into my normal cloths...I pretty much wear the same thing every day.

I reached for my goggles only to see my headband...I smiled as I tied it around my head.

I walked down the path to the academy, ignoring several glares on the way, only to see someone obviously holding a cloth over himself...at least the stripes are the right way this time, I ignored it as I walked by.

"You're mine Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled as he came out from behind the cloth only to trip over it, "uh, what are you doing, Konohamaru?"

"That was a slick move, that's why I respect you as a rival," Konohamaru said while sitting up, "But I didn't do anything."

Konohamaru stood up, "All right, now fight me fair and square," he said, "sorry, but I have an orientation," I rubbed the back of my head smiling. "Orientation?" "That's right, starting today I'm a ninja. Believe it!" I pointed to my headband.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

As I finished tying my Konoha headband on my head like a ribbon I admired myself in the mirror. Yes! with my red dress with circular patterns on it with dark green shorts underneath and my perfect long pink hair Sasuke is sure to like me! Maybe I'll even be put in the same tea as him, that would be great! Maybe-

"Sakura, isn't it time for you to get going?" I heard my mom ask from outside of my room "I know, I'm on my way out now," I yelled with slight irritation in my voice. ' _ **How long are you gonna treat me like a kid? I'm a Ninja now!'**_ Inner Me yelled.

 _'So I'm not a little academy student anymore, I'm Sakura Haruno, kunoichi in training!'_ I thought as I walked down a path to the academy, until I came close to a flower shop, "See you later," I stopped, hearing a girl's voice as a girl with long blonde hair kept in a ponytail and bangs covering her right eye, she was wearing a short purple shirt and a skirt with bandages underneath, and was wearing her headband as a belt. We glared at each other.

"Good morning Sakura," she said coldly.

"Good morning Ino," I said as I tried to walk past her only for her to match my pace.

"So they actually let you graduate? What a surprise," She said.

"Those classes are ancient history, we're both ninja now, and both equal," I looked her in the eye, "I won't lose to you anymore."

I started walking fast only for her to match my pace again, we started to each go faster than the other until we broke into a run.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I smiled brightly as I sat at my old desk, this is the last time I'll have to sit here after all!

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" I looked up to see Shikamaru, "this isn't for drop-outs, you can't be here unless you graduated," despite his words there was no malice in his voice, just curiosity.

"Oh yeah? You see this? You see this? It's a regulation headband. We're gonna be training together, you ya like that?" he just scoffed at me, "Let me put it this way, I look great with this headband, like it was made for me, Believe it," I told him.

Soon after both Sakura and Ino came through the door at the same time, "I'm first!" they yelled also at the same time, "I beat you again, Sakura," "Give it up I had to look back to see foot was at least a tenth of an inch ahead," "Have you always been this delusional?" I sighed, then there was these two, they used to be best friends until they discovered they both had a crush on Sasuke.

Sakura looked over at me and smiled, maybe she's happy to see I graduated! She ran over to me, "Hey Sakura, what's up?" I smiled, only to be pushed out of the way, "move it," she said.

"Hi Sasuke, mind if I sit next to you?" oh yeah, I forgot I was sitting next to Sasuke, not my fault it's not like he ever says anything, especially to me, "Back off forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" "I was here first," "I walked into the classroom before you did, and everyone say it!" "Dream on," "actually I got here before both of you!" another girl yelled, "So did I, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" "No I am!"

I sighed as I stood back up, _'And this is why I chose to sit to the coldest person in class, just to avoid nearly every girl killing each other'_ I don't see why Sasuke is so popular, he doesn't even talk to people! A few years ago I decided to start a rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair and the result was every girl in class growing their hair out, except Hinata for some reason.

In the end Sakura ended up being the one sitting between Sasuke and me when Iruka-sensei came in, "As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you have faced difficult trails and hardships, but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be lead by a Jonin, an elite ninja."

 _'Three man squads, huh? Well normally each group has two boys and a girl, so what will happen with my group? I mean I'm guessing the old man is making the groups, so will he put me in a group with another girl and a boy making it technically two girls and a guy, or will he put me in a group with two guys and practically reveal my secret? I don't really care who's in my group, Sakura being in my group would be cool, or maybe Hinata? She always seemed really nice, though she could never form a sentence around me for some reason..."_

 ** _'Idiot'_**

 _'Hey! What are you calling me an idiot for?!'_

 ** _'Because you are an idiot.'_**

 _'Why, am I an idiot?'_

 ** _'I would tell you, but it's more fun watching you be confused.'_**

 _'Wha-Hey! Come on tell me! Don't ignore me! Kurama!...stupid fox."_

I looked up to see Iruka-sensei had already gone through six of the teams, I hope I wasn't in any of them!

"Team seven, Naruto Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." I looked up as Sakura was cheering about being in the same group as Sasuke, well at least the old man didn't reveal my secret, I'm not ready to tell others just yet. It's cool that I get to be in the same group as Sakura, but of all people why Sasuke?

"Next squad eight, Hinata Hyuga," I looked up to that group, Hinata almost looked disappointed, "Yes sir," "Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba over confidently chuckled, "and Shino Aburame," Shino's only sign that he heard Iruka-sensei was adjusting his glasses, he's always made me kinda uncomfortable, it doesn't help that I've never seen most of his face with the collar of his jacket always covering it...but then again I've never seen most of dad's face either...how is that even possible?

Meanwhile Sakura was gloating to Ino by making a 'v' with her fingers, "How'd _you_ get in his group?!" Ino practically yelled, right in my ear.

"I don't get it, what do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special," Thank you Shikamaru!...wow never thought I'd think that... "You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru, don't you get it?" "No I don't get it, 'cause I'm not a girl," Ino sighed, "You are so full of yourself, jealousy's a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad," careful Ino, the karma gods will now make you on his team.

"Now squad ten," great, I missed squad nine watching Ino and Shikamaru fight, "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara," "Ha, did you say something about hating to be on my squad?" heh, called it, "And Choji Akimichi." Choji just continued to eat his chips as I say Ino having an internal crisis...she should have expected this though, weren't all their parents on the same squad...I wonder how these were organised anyway.

"That's all the squads," I raised my hand, "Hey Iruka-sensei, why am I on the same team as Sasuke?" I asked, "Sasuke had the best scores in the class, Naruto, you had the worst scores, to create a balanced group we put the best student with the worst student," I-I...Ok that makes sense but still, "Just make sure you stay out of my way, loser," I glared at Sasuke, "wow, it speaks," "Knock it off Naruto, leave him alone!" Sakura yelled at me, "He started it," I muttered.

"Ahem, after lunch you will meet your new Jonin teachers, until then, class dismissed," With that all the students left the room.

Walking outside I saw Sakura and walked up to her, "Hey Sakura," I called, smiling, "since we're in the same group I thought we could eat lunch together and get to know each other," I said only to receive a glare from said girl, "Why would I want to eat lunch with you? How could that thought even cross your mind?" "Well we're in the same group so I thought-" "Naruto, you're annoying," She said then turned to walk away, "Sasuke where are you?"

"But I-" I only let myself wallow in self pity for a few seconds before I straitened up and walked away.

I kept walking until I saw Sasuke through a window eating a rice ball, I jumped up there, "Hey Sasuke," I smiled, he barely even glanced at me, "I thought that since we're on the same team we could get to know each other," he said nothing only continued to eat.

"So, um what's your favorite food?"

"..."

"Your favorite color?"

"..."

"Ok, maybe you should ask a question?"

"Could you go away?"

"I-um" I looked down before smiling way to brightly "Sure," I said before walking away.

So now I'm on my own...I still haven't eaten yet either...I think I'll go to Ichiraku's.

I walked through town ignoring the glares that people sent me, well at least they don't attack me anymore...so I'm a ninja now...but nothings really changed, people still hate me, heck even the people I'm in the same group with won't even talk to me, unless it's to tell me to go away that is.

"Hello Naruto," I looked up to see Ayame smiling at me, "Let me guess, a bowl of ramen," she said as she pretended to think, "Yes, please." I said sitting down to wait for my ramen.

"So you've finally become an official ninja huh?" "Yeah! Believe it!" She smiled as she place the ramen in front of me, "here you go," "Thanks" I said reaching for a pair of chop sticks, "No problem, it's on the house," I looked up at the cheerful girl, "Really?" I had way to much hope in my voice, "Yeah, to congratulate you for becoming a ninja, I know how much you wanted to after all," I swear there had to be stars in my eyes, "Thanks a lot!" she giggled, "Your welcome."

That had to be the best ramen I've ever had. I walked back to the academy, only after I savored every drop of that ramen and thanked Ayame about ten thousand times.

"Hey Naruto, want to walk back to class together?" I looked up to see Sakura waving over to me...I looked around, is there another Naruto I don't know about?

I looked back at her, "Um sure," I smiled, "Hey Naruto, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have talked to you like that," she said, "I-its fine," Nobody's ever really apologized to me before.

"Um, Sakura, did something happen?" she looked at me, "well no not really, it's just, I said that so I could look for Sasuke, but I never found him, and thinking back on what happened it was unnecessary for me to say that."

I smiled, "It's fine really," I'm used to people talking to me like that, "we should head back to the class room." "Right."

* * *

Me: and done!

Naruto: About time too!

Me: hey give me a break, I'd like to see you try to write this

Naruto: how am I supposed to write something I'm in

Me:...

Me: please review your like/dislikes questions or any comments you might have, see ya next time ^.^


	6. Pass or Fail, Survival Test!

Me: ok, so I did plan to update this sooner, but my dad took my laptop because reasons

Naruto: it's because your grades suck!

Me: shut up, Naruto!

Naruto: Nah, hey, where's Sally?

Me: probably sulking since I officially put her story on hold

Naruto: oh

Me: now onto reveiws! Or I would say that if I got any, come on guys, I don't want to update as much if I don't get any suport!

Me: anyway onto the story

* * *

 ** _Naruto's POV_**

"He's late."

It took about two and a half hours of waiting, pacing, drawing on the chalkboard and anything else I could think of doing before I finally lost all patents.

"That's it! There is only one person on this planet who could possibly be this late for anything ever!"

I grabbed a chalkboard eraser and walked over to the door, grabbing a stool on the way. I opened the door slightly and standing on the stool I placed the eraser so that it would fall when someone opened the door.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura asked/yelled at me, "Oh nothing, just setting up a little prank."

"Naruto! Take that down!" "This is what he gets for being so late, every other team got to meet their new teachers and left, and Iruka-sensei's gone too!"

"You're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that," Sakura said, glaring at me, but I could see it in her eyes, she wanted to see what would happen too, "Our teacher is an elite Jonin, you think he will fall for that?" Sasuke said, "Yeah Sasuke's right Naruto,"

She was cut off by a gloved hand pulling the door open and the chalkboard eraser fell on someone with a mask covering most of his face and had messy white hair.

It took me only about five seconds for me to burst out laughing, "Naruto, was that really necessary?" the man asked me with a bored expression, "Ye-up!" I said laughing.

"Sensei, I'm sorry, I told him not to do it but he didn't listen-wait how did you know his name?" "Hm?" He looked over at Sakura before giving her his eye smile thing, "well, I'd have to have a pretty bad memory to forget my d-son's name."

Sasuke seemed to look at him then me with mild interest while Sakura just started to look between me and my dad, "Your son? You're Naruto's dad?"

"Yeah, and he is late, like always," I muttered as dad picked up the eraser, "hm let's see, how do I put this? My first impression of this group; you're a bunch of idiots," he said dully, "Gee, thanks dad."

 _ **time skip**_

After finally showing up dad told us to meet him up on the roof before leaving.

"All right, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time," dad said, sounding extremely bored, "Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked, "That right," "Well, what are we supposed to say?" dad shrugged, "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," "Why don't you give us an example?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future, never really thought about it, as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies," He said, "That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name," Sakura looked at me, "Hey Naruto, you should translate that for us," I blinked, "um, ok, well he likes me of course, he used to hate it when people would, um, mess with me when I was younger, he doesn't really talk about things from before I was born so yeah, I don't think he actually has any plans for the future, and as for his hobbies...he likes to read that stupid perverted book series," The last part I said with the same dull tone dad usually has, "Naruto, that last one was unnecessary," dad sighed.

"Alright then Naruto, you go first," I looked up, "Um, ok. Let's see, I like instant ramen, and I _really_ like the ramen at Ichiraku's ramen shop, I don't really hate anything, as for my hobbies I guess I like reading manga, and my dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage! That way people will have to respect me, and treat me like I'm somebody!" like an actual person...

"...Alright, next," this time Sakura spoke up, "I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like, uh, I mean the person I like is," she glanced at Sasuke, "uh my hobby is," she giggled, "my dream for the future is," she squealed, honestly it's not hard to guess that the answer to all of that is Sasuke, "And? What do you hate?" jeez dad, you could at least try to sound interested or something, Sakura looked down, "oh um, I never really thought of it," I looked at her, I almost expected her to say me, actually that's exactly what I expected her to say.

"Last one," we all looked at Sasuke, who hasn't said a word since we got here, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate lots of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality; I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

I couldn't help but stare at him, it's kinda obvious who he was talking about, but still, that would mean he would want to kill his own-I looked down, since the 'incident' I've been trying to keep my thoughts off of Itachi, but now that I think about it, Sasuke has been living all alone since then, with no family and choosing to have no friends he's isolated himself from everybody. I couldn't imagine not having anybody, I may not have many people who care about me, but at least I'm not alone.

I looked up and dad still looked bored, oh come on, you'd think with that he'd show at least some emotion. "Good, you're all unique and all have your own ideas, your first mission will be tomorrow," I looked up, already?

"What kinda mission will it be?" I asked, "it is a mission that the four of us will do together," he said, completely emotionless, "Like what?" "A survival exercise," "I thought we were going to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here," Sakura informed him, "This will not be like your previous training."

"So what kind of training is it?" I asked suspiciously, one thing I learned from being around my dad all this time is that with things like this, he's always hiding something, and of course, his only response was him chuckling, "hold on, that was a normal question, what's so funny?" Sakura asked...wait what does she mean by that? Does she not expect me to ask normal questions? "Well if I tell you the answer, you're not gonna like it," he said with a mocking tone.

"Of the twenty-seven who graduated, only nine will be accepted as Genin, the other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. So basically this is a make it or break it, pass-fail test, and the chance of you failing is at least sixty percent," I just stared at him, you mean after all that, I might be sent back anyway? "But then what was the point of graduation?" I asked, "Oh that was just to select candidates who _might_ become Genin,"

"What?!"

"That's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five am, and bring you ninja gear," There's no way I can be cut out now, if I want people to respect me I can't mess up, believe it.

"That's all, you're dismissed. Oh, you might want to skip breakfast, or you'll puke," he said as emotionless as he could possibly be.

 _ **The next morning**_

I woke up at around seven and made myself a quick breakfast, 'be there at five' he said 'skip breakfast' he said, Ha! I don't believe him for a second, I would have told Sakura and Sasuke but they left before I got the chance.

After eating my breakfast ramen, it's like regular ramen but in the morning, that's literally the only difference...anyway after my ramen I got ready, getting changed into my normal clothes, brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, ya know, I left the house at around seven twenty, after of course putting up my Genjutsu over myself.

Then I walked to the training spot, it was still pretty early so there weren't too many people around, but the ones that were, glared at me of course.

"Naruto you're late," I turned to see Sakura Sasuke standing in the path.

"Yeah, but dad's not here is he?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Yeah, dad's always at least three hours late to everything, I normally don't show up anywhere until about two and a half hours after he says he'll be there. Sorry, I would have told you that yesterday, but you left before I could," I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh. Hey Naruto, do you have any idea what this 'survival exercise' might be?" Sakura asked.

"Nu-uh, he's never told me anything about it, but I do know one thing," I looked down.

"What's that?"

"He's been doing this for a few years now," I looked up at her, "And he's never passed a single team," at that even Sasuke's eyes widened, "What? how can he never pass a team? Why would the Hokage allow that?" Sakura asked/yelled, "I don't know, I guess none of them did what he wanted them to do."

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" I turned to see dad standing there waving as if he's done nothing wrong.

"Hey, you're late!" Sakura and I both yelled, sure I got here later than her, but I still had to wait for a half an hour.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," he said with his annoying eye smile, Sakura and I glared at him while Sasuke stood there almost as emotionless as dad.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "let's get started," he placed an alarm clock on a rock a few feet from where we were standing, "Here we go, it's set for noon," he said as he took out two bells, "your assignment is very simple, all you have to do is take these bells from be before the bell rings. That's all there is to it. If you fail to do that you'll go without lunch," "Huh?" no lunch? I need three meals a day! "You'll be tied to those poles and forced to watch as I eat my food in front of you," now that's just cruel.

"Wait a minute, there's three of us, how come there are only two bells?" Sakura asked...that is a very good question... "Well that way at least one of you will be tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission, that one goes back to the academy," he shook the bells mockingly, "then again all three of you could flunk out too."

"You can use any weapons including Shuriken, if you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells," he can't be serious, sure he's a lot more experienced than us, but if he were to mess up-

Actually no, there's no way he'd mess up, he's been in several life or death situations that are far more dangerous than a group of Genin. And there is no way I'm going to lose this, I am not going to go back to the academy. I will not be beaten.

But I don't get it, I've never heard of a ninja team with less than three people. He's hiding something but what is it? Two bells, three ninjas. Why couldn't any other team in the past pass this? Sure he's a Jonin, but he's been doing this for a few years and in that time at least one person had to have gotten a bell. What am I missing?

"Naruto," I looked up to see dad standing there with Sakura and Sasuke nowhere in sight, "I said start."

"Oh," I smiled sheepishly, "I was thinking about what you said," "Oh did it hurt?" he asked, "that joke got old a long time ago," I glared at him.

"Well since I'm here, I might as well see how I can do against you!" I challenged him, he sighed, "all right then," he reached into his shuriken holster, "ninja skill number one, Taijutsu," if he plans on using Taijutsu, hand to hand combat, why is he reaching for a-

He pulled out his stupid book.

Words cannot describe how much I hate him right now.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Make your move," he said while reading.

"Sure, as soon as you put away that stupid book!" I yelled.

"Oh don't worry, this won't make any difference," I growled, "All right then fine!" I charged at him, throwing a punch to his face...which he blocked without looking up.

I jumped, sending a roundhouse kick towards his head, only for him to duck.

"Now you're mine!" I yelled as I landed, only to punch air, "eh?"

"Don't let your enemy get behind you," I jumped as I heard dad behind me. I quickly jumped away from him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled as six more me's appeared by me then we ran around and surrounded him.

Dad looked at us with curiosity as we sent a barrage of attacks at him, "Naruto, since when can you use Shadow Clones?" he asked as he effortlessly dodged each attack, "A few days," I muttered as he poofed each of my shadow clones.

I jumped up as I threw two shuriken at him, which he just caught with two fingers.

No way. There's no way one person could beat him, there were six me's and I still can't beat him. Two bells, three people. It's almost like he's-

I gasped, "I got it!" I yelled as I quickly substituted with a log just out of his sight.

"...Got what?"

I ran as silently as I could so I could find Sakura, which wasn't hard considering she was hiding close to where dad and I were fighting, "Hey Sakura," I whispered, then covered her mouth before she could scream.

I looked over at dad, ok good, it doesn't seem like he heard her, I let go of her mouth, "Naruto what are you doing?" she whisper/yelled at me, "I have a plan, come help me find Sasuke," it seems the word Sasuke was enough to get her the listen 'cause now we were walking while trying to find Sasuke, which was a bit harder than finding Sakura. We eventually found him hiding in a tree, real creative, Sasuke, real creative.

"Hey Sasuke," I called up to him, he looked at me surprised, "come down here," I said, trying to keep my voice down, "Go away, loser," I growled, but somehow managed to control my temper, "Sasuke," I said as calmly as I could, "If you don't come down her I will yell at the top of my lungs and give away where you're hiding," I threatened, which obviously worked since he grit his teeth and jumped down.

"There, now was that so hard?" I smiled as he glared at me, "Naruto, get to the point," Sakura said to me.

"Oh right, I figured out what the point of the test is," I said looking up at them, "Well, what is it?" Sakura asked, "It's so simple it's obvious nobody else has gotten it," "Naruto, get to the point." "Teamwork." I smiled, "You're joking," Sakura looked at me, "Nope, think about it, there's no way a Genin would ever be able to take a bell from a Jonin, but if that was the whole test nobody would ever pass and the Hokage would never allow it, but if the point was for the Genin to show that they could work together for a common goal..." I trailed off.

"But there are only two bells," Sakura pointed out, "Yes, and that's the trick," "I don't get it," "You see, by only having two bells, he's purposely setting us against each other, because we think that if we don't have a bell he would send us back to the academy, but he never said that each of us would have to have an individual bell, only that each of had to have a bell."

"I guess that makes sense, how's _you_ figure it out?" I'm just gonna ignore the way she said that, "Ha! I've been living with the guy my entire life, I'd bet there's no one other than people like the Hokage who know him better than me."

"There's no way that would work," Sakura and I looked over at Sasuke who hasn't said a word since we, well I, forced him to come down here, "What?! Why would you say that?" I asked, "The two of you would just slow me down," The Uchiha said as he started to walk away, "Sasuke! You saw me, I couldn't even hit him once! There were seven of me! Sure you might be stronger than me but still he's a Jonin, it'd be impossible for you to get a bell."

 _ **Kakashi's POV**_

I sighed as I found Naruto muttering about something as she seemed to be moving leaves around on the ground then ran away, I walked up to where Naruto was standing and saw a rather obvious spot in the ground where the dirt was obviously moved, and leaves were poorly placed on top of it.

A pitfall trap.

I honestly expected better.

I poked it with a stick just as I noticed several shuriken thrown at me, I substituted away just as they were about to hit me.

Naruto? No, she ran in the opposite direction. Would she have enough chakra left to make another shadow clone? It's possible, she is a descendant of the Uzumaki's and has the nine tailed fox sealed within her, but I doubt it was her; she prefers a more head-on approach to fighting.

Next option would be Sakura. While it would be entirely possible for her to agree to work with Naruto I doubt she has the heart to throw potentially deadly weapons at me.

Which only leaves Sasuke I suppose, it's strange I hadn't expected him especially to be able to work with Naruto considering the drastic differences in personality, though it's also possible that he was close by and saw an opportunity to attack.

I heard movement in the trees around me, from several different directions.

Could it be that they've decided to actually work together? It's more likely that they all happened to gather towards the noise of the Shuriken; but even so, they came rather quickly. I continued to read my book as I subtly looked up to where Sakura was hiding; if they happen to be working together, I might as well take out the weakest link first.

I quickly moved behind her so fast that a genin's eyes wouldn't be able to track my movements, "Sakura, behind you," I whispered and she quickly turned her head in my direction, though I will admit I was somewhat impressed and disappointed that she didn't scream or even make a noise, I was hoping to have surprised her, but this reaction was strange, it was as if she expected me to be behind her, and I definitely didn't expect her to react by throwing a kunai at me.

I moved out of the way just as it was about to hit me only for it to hit a rope behind me and set off a shower of kunai and shuriken around the exact area I dodged to...well now I know that at the very least Sakura is working with Naruto.

I landed on the ground only to hear what sounded like the start of a fire, "Huh?" I looked down to notice that I was now surrounded in paper bombs.

I jumped away just as they exploded only to be forced to block a kick from a certain Uchiha. I caught his leg and then his right hand as he attempted to punch me, and he twisted his body around to try to kick me, though with such short legs all I had to do was lean back to avoid him.

It was only then that I noticed that he had almost grabbed one of the bells from my belt. I released him and jumped away just as he managed to touch, but not actually take, one of the bells, "that was close."

Sasuke scowled but didn't look too surprised, just as I was surrounded by the smoke of a transformation wearing off.

"Hi dad!" I heard Naruto as she de-transformed from one of the rocks at my feet and took a bell...when did she-?

She jumped away before I could take the bell back just as the alarm for noon rang and Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all held the bell between them, although Sasuke seemed to be glaring at a tree in the opposite direction, and for a moment I saw Rin, Obito and myself in place of the three Genin.

"What do ya think of that? It was Sakura who came up with the plan, she's really smart!" Naruto exclaimed as the pinkette blushed and looked over at Sasuke, who was still glaring at a tree, "Of course Sasuke wouldn't agree unless we agreed to let him try to take a bell first but that worked even better! So we passed right? Right? Technically we're all holding on to a bell."

"Yes Naruto, congratulations, the three of you have passed," I couldn't help but smile, these three may turn out to be not all that bad after all.

* * *

Me: and...done! another chapter done!

Naruto: please review your like/dislikes or and questions or concerns you might have =^.^=


End file.
